


Illuminated

by cicia3



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren è la ragione andata perduta e poi ritrovata. E' una follia miracolosa. E' la luce morbida di una candela, apparentemente fragile ma così potente da rischiarare l'antro nero dell'animo di Simon. E' al di sopra di ogni religione o proiezione della mente; tutte le verità incorruttibili diventano bestemmie irragionevoli davanti all'idea di perderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

 

 

_«Suddenly my eyes are open,_

_Everything comes into focus, oh,_

_We are all illuminated,_

_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.»_

_Hurts_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loro non _sentono_.

Non possono percepire le gocce di pioggia che cadono sul volto, _una due tre_ , cento gocce, non le sentono toccare la pelle e infrangersi e morire lì e bagnare gli occhi, no.

Loro non sentono la consistenza della mano che è stretta tra le loro dita, la forma delicata degli arti aggrappati alle loro membra, ossa contro ossa, carne contro carne... il calore.

Simon non può godere del calore che emana il corpo prezioso di Kieren mentre si appoggia al suo nel sonno.

Non può sentirlo, è vero, ma _sa_ che c'è. Sa che esistono le mani di Kieren, lunghe e bianche e abbandonate sul petto di Simon come se le avesse semplicemente dimenticate lì – le vede; le tocca con la punta dei polpastrelli, stando attento a non svegliarlo, piano.

C'è una gamba di Kieren, tra le sue, uno stivale ancora infilato. E i capelli di Kieren, oh, non si possono ignorare, quei capelli biondo fragola che fruscerebbero contro il suo mento, se solo Simon avesse coscienza di cosa sia il fruscio di un capello sulla pelle.

Ma prima, prima gli è sembrato di poter sentire le dita di Kieren strofinare la stoffa della sua camicia, può giurarlo... gli è parso di sentirle proprio lì vicino alla cicatrice, a sfiorare la colonna vertebrale con attenzione, senza mai toccarla davvero. Una di quelle tenerezze sottili e non invadenti alle quali ha imparato a dare il nome di Kieren.

_Kieren_...

Simon gli passa le nocche sul collo scoperto, con deferenza.

Kieren è la ragione andata perduta e poi ritrovata. E' una follia miracolosa. E' la luce morbida di una candela, apparentemente fragile ma _così_ potente da rischiarare l'antro nero dell'animo di Simon. E' al di sopra di ogni religione o proiezione della mente; tutte le verità incorruttibili diventano bestemmie irragionevoli davanti all'idea di perderlo.

Avere Kieren accanto è come avere un cuore vivo che batte, meraviglioso e sorprendente e spaventoso insieme.

Ed è vero che loro non hanno la capacità di sentire il contatto fisico, sì, però Simon sa che Kieren è tra le sue braccia, adesso, e nemmeno i milioni di particelle infinitesimali che impediscono una loro unione totale contano più qualcosa.

Lui _sa_ e questo gli basta per riuscire a ricordare com'è lo schiudersi di una carezza sulle labbra – no, per potersi _immaginare_ come sarebbe, visto che certi gesti d'amore sono sempre stati estranei a lui, anche durante la sua prima vita.

Per questo può solo restare a guardare, meravigliato, mentre Kieren si stringe a lui un po' di più, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, dove lascia una traccia di respiro.

“Chiudi la bocca, Simon,” lo prende in giro, la voce ammorbidita dal sonno. Non si sposta, non lo guarda, resta lì, solo lì. “Sembri un pesce lesso.”

Simon ubbidisce di buon grado, gli tira su il mento con due dita e sigilla le labbra sulle sue, nel luogo a cui appartengono. Abbassa un po' le palpebre, uno spicchio di luminosità tenue diventa tutto il suo mondo: il chiarore della sua pelle, le ciglia pallide che gli sfiorano la guancia, i capelli arruffati di lato... sfocato, sfocato, sfocato...

E' accecante, reale. Ed è bellissimo.

 


End file.
